


Brittle Around the Edges

by zarabithia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: But Jyn Erso was not from Alderaan, and the first time she met Leia, they were both coated with three days' worth of sweat, dirt, and blood that partially belonged to other people.





	Brittle Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



On Alderaan, Leia had been a princess. 

She had been many _other_ things. But for the people who came into Leia's life, she was first and foremost a princess even if they had fallen in love with the rebel legacy carried within the heart of an outspoken senator. 

That meant that for Leia, kisses on Alderaan had always been gentle; that was the way you treated the heir to the throne.

But Jyn Erso was not from Alderaan, and the first time she met Leia, they were both coated with three days' worth of sweat, dirt, and blood that partially belonged to other people. 

Jyn took the offered blaster that Leia provided and wondered aloud, "How many can we take out before we're killed?" 

"I plan at least fifty," Leia retorted, and Jyn's laugh was as brittle around the edges as metal that had been left in the water too long. 

"Is that all you can do, princess?" was Jyn's retort. 

Their celebration was short-lived, the Empire did not allow anyone the right to wallow in victory. But Jyn's lips were crushing, harsh, chapped, painful, and demanding. Her fingers pressed Leia's hair back away from water they were supposed to be conserving by showering together while Jyn's mouth devoured the flesh of Leia's exposed neck. 

Leia was a princess, but also a diplomat, and diplomatic behavior demanded that she return the favor. 

Something in the shower wall scratched along Leia's back, and her fingers dug deeper into Jyn; the cry that Jyn allowed to be swallowed up by Leia's skin pushed Leia to grind down further onto Jyn's fingers. 

They continued in that rhythm, each act of intimacy rougher than the one that came before, until the water grew cold, and the coldness of the outside world demanded their return.


End file.
